GDN, Raven, and Ron
by Smarty 94
Summary: <html><head></head>G, Raven, and Ron Stoppable team up in order to save Kim Possible from Vilgax. Meanwhile; Sonic, Ben, and Darkwing Duck appear on a talk show where they are quickly discredited as being menaces, but they quickly realize that the host is actually one of their enemies.</html>
1. Ron Stoppable

Salem and Professor Colossal were watching Dog with a Blog on TV in the living room.

"I hate it." said Salem.

"Tell me about. This show's worse than having to play dress up." said Colossal.

Salam looked at his friend.

"Why do you hate dress up?" said Salem.

"I prefer to dress myself up." said Colossal.

"I see." said Salem.

A knock was heard at the front door.

"I'll get it." said Salem.

He went to the door and opened it. On the other side was Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible).

Ron became confused.

"Who's there?" said Ron.

"Down here moron." said Salem.

Ron saw Salam and is shocked.

"A talking Cat?" He asked.

"I was a very powerful warlock turned into a cat for 100 years, you got a problem with that?" said Salem.

Ron became surprised.

"No." said Ron.

"What can I do for you?" said Salem.

"I'm looking for someone named G." said Ron.

Salem did some thinking.

"He doesn't live here." said Salem.

He grabbed a pen and piece of paper and started to write stuff down. He gave the paper to Ron.

"You might be able to find him at this address at Norrisville." said Salem.

He closed the door.

Raven appeared and was confused.

"Who was that at the door?" Raven asked.

Salam looked at Raven.

"Some moron needing directions to Norrisville." Said Salem.

Salem went back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Raven looked confused.

"What did he look like?" She asked.

"He looked like that guy from Team Possible." Salam said.

Raven used her magic and zapped the image of the boy Salam was talking about appeared.

"Yep, that's the guy." Said Salem.

Colossal looked at the image.

"The guy looks very chubby." Said Colossal.

Raven is shocked.

"Ron." She said. "Who was he lookin for?"

"That dragon." Said Salem.

Raven is shocked.

"I have to go." She said and vanished.

A doorbell was heard.

"That must be the pizza." Said Colossal.

Later; the front door opened and the Squeaky voiced Teen was at the door with a box of pizza.

A robotic suit operated by Salem and Colossal was used.

"One pizza." Said the teen.

The robot took the pizza.

"I hope you got the credit card number." Said Salem.

"Sure." The teen said before leaving.

Salem and Colossal made the robot come into the room and placed the pizza on the coffee table.

"How'd you apply for a credit card?" said Colossal.

"I didn't, I used Raven's credit card number to order a bunch of stuff ranging from food deliveries, to ordering stuff on the internet. I just hope she doesn't get a credit card bill instantly, returns home, and gets mad at me because her bill is over the roof." Said Salem.

"Man Sonic will be mad if he finds out." The rabbit said.

Raven appeared with a credit card bill in her hands.

"Why is my credit card bill over the roof?" said Raven.

"I've been discovered!" yelled Salem

He ran out of the living room and crashed through the front door.

Raven disappeared once more.


	2. Letter from Hollywood

A semi-pickup truck was falling into a huge lake. Ben as Humungosaur was trying to pull it out of the water.

"Come on you." said Humungosaur.

He tried to pull hard on it.

A hook attached to a rope was placed on the back of the truck by Sonic. He pulled the rope to see if it was secure.

"Okay Darkwing, let her rip." said Sonic.

Drake Mallard dressed as Darkwing was flying the Thunderquack and set it to Turbo.

The truck was almost out of the lake.

Sonic ran to the other side of the lake until he had a good eyesight of the truck.

"I'm superfast; therefor I can run on water. But if I'm to get the truck out of the lake, I'll have to pull off a Sonic Boom as soon as I touch the truck." Sonic thought.

Humungosaur smiled.

He and the Thunderquack continued to pull the truck out of the water.

Sonic ran towards the truck and rammed into it. He then pulled off a Sonic Boom that pushed the truck out of the water.

The Trio got the truck out of the water.

Sonic went to the driver's side door and opened it up; a bunch of water came flying out on him.

The water soon stopped and Sonic was completely wet and covered in seaweed.

"Not my best moment, but hey, even in the face of danger I still look good." said Sonic.

Humangasaur smiled.

"Of course you do." said Humungasaur.

He pressed the Omnitrix and turned back into Ben.

"But I once had to sleep under water to get away from my grandfather's snoring." Ben said.

"Well that explains a lot." said Darkwing.

Sonic's S.H.I.E.L.D watch started beeping and Sonic turned it on.

"Yes Fury?" said Sonic.

"There's an out of control monster truck inside Toon City and about to crash into a statue of the founder." said Nick.

"On it." said Sonic.

He turned off his watch.

Ben is confused.

'Who founded that city?" He asked.

"That's what I want to know." said Sonic.

Darkwing was looking at a history of Toon City from his cell phone.

"Some guy named Disney Walt." said Darkwing.

Sonic took the phone out of Darkwing's hands.

"Are you sure about this Drake?" said Sonic.

The Duck turned to his friends.

"Yeah, I'm sure." said Darkwing.

Later; they were at Toon City and looking at the statue of Disney Walt. He looked like Walt Disney in pioneer clothes.

"Wow, this guy is the founder of Toon City." said Sonic.

"Yep. Hope founder's day comes." Ben said.

Darkwing saw a Monster Truck heading their way. The Monster Truck had Rath's appearance.

"We still have a monster truck to stop." said Darkwing.

Ben noticed the monster truck and became mad.

"HEY, THEY STOLE RATH'S APPEARANCE!" yelled Ben.

He yelled so loud that the sorcerer in his lair heard him.

"And people wonder why I'm so grouchy." Said the Sorcerer.

Sonic turned to Ben.

"Okay Ben, time to stop a Monster Truck." Said Sonic.

Everyone looked at him.

"Do you know how weird that sounds?" Ben asked.

"It's going to take a lot of horse power." Said Sonic.

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"Something strong, something strong." Said Ben.

He slammed down on it and became Manic the Hedgehog.

"Seriously?" said Manic.

Sonic shook his head.

"Just use a Sonic Boom once we touch the truck." Said Sonic.

The two ran and put their hands on the trucks wheels. They pulled off two Sonic Boom's that stopped the truck.

Darkwing smiled.

"That is how you do it." Said Darkwing.

The omnitrix started beeping before it reverted Manic back to Ben.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go back home and relax the rest of the day." Said Ben.

Sonic smiled.

"Agreed." He said.

The three walked off.

Later; they returned to the mansion and sat down on the living room couch with Salem and Professor Colossal. Darkwing removed his hat and mask.

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in." said Colossal.

Salem smacked Colossal.

"Racist." Said Salem.

Sonic looked at his pets.

"One exhausting day." Said Sonic.

He laid down, crushing the two pets.

"AHHHHH!" The Cat and Rabbit shouted.

They both got out from under and left the living room.

Salem went outside, over to the mailbox and pulled out a lot of mail before taking it in the mansion.

He walked to the Kitchen where Kai was at along with Zak Saturday.

Salem jumped on the table and went through the mail.

"Junk mail, junk mail, junk mail, junk mail, junk mail." Said Salem.

He saw something addressed to Sonic, Ben, and Darkwing.

"Huh, this seems interesting." Said Salem.

He grabbed a flashlight, turned it on, and used it on the letter to read it.

Zak noticed it.

"You know that's illegal right?" said Zak.

"Quiet black and white head." Said Salem.

Zak is shocked.

"Hey, it was a rare opportunity." Said Zak.

"Whatever." Said Salem.

He started to read the letter and became shocked.

"WHOA! A chance to appear on a talk show." Said Salem, "Hello Hollywood."

Kai grabbed that letter.

She saw nothing since the letter was closed.

Salem shined the flashlight on the bottom of the letter.

Kai sighed.

"I better get this to Ben." She said and left.

Zak was shocked.

"Maybe I should go visit G in Norsville." He said and left.

"Why do I even bother?" said Salem.

Kai entered the living room only to see Ben, Drake, and Sonic were sleeping as Colossal was watching.

"Hey Ben." Said Kai.

"SSSSSSSHHHHHHH! They're sleeping." Said Colossal.

"Oh, thanks." Said Kai.

She pulled out a megaphone.

The Rabbit is shocked.

"This is not good." He said.

"BEN!" yelled Kai.

Ben and Drake woke up in shock.

"No mommy, that's not my skin mag." Said Ben.

"The other kids make fun of me." Said Drake.

Sonic woke up and was shocked.

He broke wind and quickly fell back asleep.

"That's better." Said Sonic.

Ben, Drake, Kai, and Colossal looked at Sonic shocked.

"No wonder he's such a heavy sleeper, he's to energetic." Said Colossal.

Kai sighed.

She licked a finger and put it in one of Sonic's ears. Sonic then started punching her like mad until she fell over.

Sonic than woke up.

"What a nap." Said Sonic.

He saw Kai on the ground with a black eye.

"What happened to you?" said Sonic.

Ben punched Sonic.

"You punched my girlfriend." Ben said.

Sonic became shocked.

"Say what? I'd never hit a girl." Said Sonic.

"You did it when you were unconscious." Colossal said before sniffling, "I'm so proud of you."

Drake turned to Kai.

"What's the big idea waking us up so rudely?" said Drake.

She gave Drake the letter.

Drake opened the letter and is shocked.

In fact so shocked he fainted.

Ben took the letter and read it.

"A chance to appear on a talk show?" said Ben, "Hello Hollywood."

"Hey, Salem just said that several minutes ago." Said Kai.

Ben kissed Kai.

"Well think we can bring you and Sonic's pets along." Ben said, "I will see if Rook, CatDog, The Titans and Rouge want to come as well."

Drake smiled.

"My daughter and her friend Honker may want to come as well. They have been working hard in a school project and need a break anyway." Said Drake.

Sonic looked at his friends.

"Let's call Ickis, Krumm and Onlina and see if they want to come as well." Sonic said.

Ben became confused.

"How are we supposed to call monsters that aren't supposed to use human technology?" said Ben.

Later; Sonic flushed a can attacked to a piece of long string that was attached to another can down the toilet.

Ben smiled.

"That is good." He said.

"Who is this?" Krumm's voice said.

"The Plumber." Said Sonic.

"Oh." Krumm's voice said.

Sonic yanked the string and Krumm, Ickis, and Oblina appeared while holding the can.

"What do we owe this opportunity of this unfortunate visit?" said Oblina.

Ben told his friends about the letter and all but Ickis are excited.

"Count me in." Onlina said.

"I like to see this." He said.

Ickis is worried.

"I don't know guys we have a scare test coming and this seems like someone is planning something." Ickis said.

Sonic removed his right glove, revealing a scary face on the palm of his hand that scared Ickis so much that he fainted.

"Hand tattoo." Said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"You have a hand tattoo?" said Salem.

"I was going to get one of my well known symbol on it, but the guy doing the tattooing was drunk." Said Sonic.

"Cover that thing up, it's starting to creep me out." Said Colossal.

Sonic put the glove back on.

"Thanks even we monsters were creeped out." Oblina said.

Kai sighed.

"Can we go please?" She asked.

"Okay, but we've got to pack the RV." Said Sonic.

"RIGHT!" Everyone but Ickis said.

Ickis is confused.

"This has to be a trap.' He thought


	3. Kim Possible

With G; he was sleeping under a tree when he heard a voice.

"G, hey man, wake up." said the voice.

G opened his eyes and saw Ron.

"Get up man." said Ron.

G fell back asleep.

Ron sighed.

He smacked G across the face.

G yawned before waking up.

"I'm up. I'm up." G said and sees Ron.

"You're one heavy sleeper." Said Ron.

Raven appeared and saw G then Ron.

"Oh, you noticed." Said Raven.

G smiled.

"Yep." G said and looked at Ron. "So Ron what brings you here?"

"Business." Said Ron.

"What kind?" said Raven.

"Kim's missing." Said Ron.

G and Raven are shocked.

"What?" said G and Raven.

"Yeah, one minute she's at a photo booth, the next she isn't." said Ron.

G is shocked.

"Oh man this is bad." G said.

Raven looked at her best friend.

"Where could she be?" said Raven.

"No idea." Said G.

He then saw some type of clear slime on Ron's shoe and rubbed it off before licking it.

"Chimera Sui Generis." Said G.

He is shocked.

"Vilgax." G said.

Raven and Ron are confused.

"You know just by licking the slime?" Ron asked.

"Hey we dragons can tell what spices are." G said.

He sighed.

"And some of my friends are Mobians who know about tracking stuff." Said G, "WE need to get on Vilgax's ship and bust Kim out."

He smiled.

"And I know a guy who can help." G said.

Raven is confused.

"Who, an alien employee of yours?" She asked.

"Yes." G said.

Ron is shocked.

"Who?" said Ron.

Meanwhile on Vilgax's ship; Vilgax was looking at planet earth from his control room.

He smirked.

"Planet earth; is there any other planet that I've set my sights on?" said Vilgax.

Psyphon entered the control room.

"How's the prisoner?" said Vilgax.

Psyphon smirked.

"She is hard to handle sir." Psyphon said.

Vilgax turned around to see Psyphon.

"But we got someone who's a friend who's a friend of Ben Tennyson." Said Vilgax.

Psyphon is confused.

"Who my lord?" Psyphon asked.

"The dragon." Said Vilgax.

In a prisoner holding room; harmonica music was heard. We see a cell with Kim Possible and she was playing the harmonica.

Kim sighed.

'Ron.' She thought.

With her was Rufus Ron's pet Naked Mole Rat.

Psyphon entered the room.

"QUIT PLAYING THAT HARMONICA, I CAN'T WIN A LOTTERY WITH ALL THAT RACKET!" yelled Psyphon.

Kim and Rufus looked at the alien mad.

"You am Squid Head will get it when my boyfriend gets you." Kim said.

"Yeah." Rufus said.

Psyphon laughed.

"Don't make me laugh." Said Psyphon.

"To late." Said Kim.

Psyphon is shocked.

"How did you make me laugh?" said Psyphon.

"You laughed before you said don't make me laugh." Said Kim.

"CURSES!" yelled Psyphon.

The White alien went away steaming.

"While you're gone, make us some popcorn." Said Kim.

Rufus mumbled some stuff.

"With butter." Said Kim.

Psyphon screamed in annoyance.


	4. The Set

Back with Sonic's group; they were driving the RV down a highway with Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Rouge, Gosalyn, and Honker as Ben was driving.

"This was a good idea." said Cyborg.

"I know a chance to see some of the most dangerous actors in Hollywood." said Gosalyn, "Like Gaston."

"No one makes a good movie like Gaston." said Sonic.

BB smiled.

"I know and I can't wait to meet Selena Goosmez." Beast Boy said.

"You want to sleep with her, don't you?" said Sonic.

"Yes I do." said Beast Boy.

"You realize she is dating Justin Beaver." Robin said.

Ben put the RV on cruise control

"Yeah, before the break up. Last I heard, Justin died while drinking a dangerous chemical." said Ben, "I was at his grave."

Sonic turned to the driving seat and saw that the RV was on cruise control.

"Uh Ben, you do realize that cruise control only regulates speed right? It's not a form of auto drive." said Sonic.

Ben looked at Sonic.

"I have an Auto Pilot." He said and pressed a button.

Soon an inflatable Man from Airplane appeared.

Everyone saw the inflatable man.

"Something tells me this fic will have a lot of Pop Culture References." Said Drake.

"Oh yeah." Kai said.

Sonic pulled out the letter and saw where it came from.

"Famous On-air Worldwide Listing Studios." Said Sonic.

He saw a building with the name on it.

"Turn left." Said Sonic.

The Driver turned left.

They eventually reached the building and got out.

Sonic ran in and back outside.

"They've got a Las Vegas All You Can Eat Buffet." Said Sonic.

Everyone is shocked.

"All you can eat?" said Krumm, "I'm in."

"Me too." Said Oblina.

Ickis sighed.

"If I'm going to be eating lots of garbage, then fine." Said Ickis.

Drake went into the RV and came out as Darkwing Duck.

"We better get ready for the show." He said.

Ben and Sonic smiled.

The three entered the building.

Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina got into a tan trench coat and hat before entering the building followed by the others.

However unknown to them a Slug Cam was watching them.

Betrayus was watching everything.

"How is this possible? A bunch of heroes are going to be on TV, and not me." Said Betrayus.

He saw Krumm returing without anyone. He grabbed the slug camera and ate it.

Betrayus became shocked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! That was the only slug camera I had on earth." Said Betrayus.

He then cries.

"Now I've got to see it up close." Said Betrayus, "It's going to suck."

Butt-Ler and Buttox looked at each other.

"Our master is a pain sometimes." The Evil Dr said.

"For Once my brother I agree." Butt-Ler said.

The three ghosts flew off.

Back on earth; the others went into a room and saw what looked like the set of The Tonight Show with Jay Leno.

"Alright, when do we start?" said Sonic.

Ben looked at Sonic.

"No idea." He said.

Ickis was still worried.

"I still think this is a trap." He said.

Oblina and Kai looked at Ickis mad.

"Ickis stop or we will break up." Oblina said.

Sonic leaned over to Ickis.

"I know this is a trap as well, just go along with it." Said Sonic.

Ickis is shocked.

"How do you know?" said Ickis.

"I know a trap when I see one." Said Sonic.

Meanwhile in another room; a hand grabbed an ID mask on a table. The person put the mask on and gained an appearance like Will Harangue's human form, but was wearing a grey suit with a black tie and grey pants.

"Time to discredit some heroes." Said the person.

He left the room and entered the set.

"Okay, places people. The guests better go off stage until I call for them, their visitors better go to the seats." Said the person, "Or my name isn't Rob DiMaggio."

Everyone nodded.


	5. Saving Kim

Back with G's group; they were about to get on Rad Dudesman's ship with Rad.

"How do you know this guy?" said Ron.

"He's a friend of mines cousin." said G.

Ron nodded.

G looked at Rad.

"Sorry to call ya when you were making a delivery Rad." G said.

Rad looked at G and smiled.

"Hey it's the least I can do if it helps Kim Possible. She helped me fix my ship when it landed in her back yard." Rad said.

The group got on just before Rad started it up.

The ship eventually went into space.

Raven looked at Ron.

"So how was Kim taken?" Raven asked.

Ron sighed.

"We were hanging at a food court; she goes into a photo booth, I get a whiff of knockout gas and fall unconscious, when I came, Kim was gone." Said Ron, "And I had a tattoo on my back."

He turned around and removed his shirt, revealing a Sonic the Hedgehog head on it.

Everyone is shocked.

'Whoa." G said. "Sonic has a Big head. For someone who has a Tattoo."

Ron sighed.

"Yeah the guy was drunk and made the head all large." Ron said.

"Approaching Vilgax's ship." Said Rad.

Everyone saw Vilgax's ship just as Ron put his shirt back on.

Rad pushed a button labeled 'camouflage mode'. The ship turned invisible.

Rad looked at G.

"I am getting overtime for this right? I know I work for your mall in all." Rad said.

G smiled.

"Yes and when we get back to Earth take a vacation." G said.

Rad smiled.

"You are a good boss." He said.

Rad's ship landed on Vilgax's ship. The trio was now wearing space suits and helmets before leaving Rad's ship and getting on Vilgax's ship.

"If only I could survive the vacuum of space." Said G.

The four removed their helmets.

Raven looked around.

She saw a map of the ship's whole layout and became shocked.

"What kind of villain puts a map of a ships whole layout on a wall?" said Raven.

The others saw the map and became shocked.

"Well Wander did tell me Hater's ship had a map." G said.

He saw something on the map.

"Hey, it's got a food court." Said G, "A Movie Theater, Shopping Mall, and a Steam Room."

"Lets get something to eat while we search for Kim." G said.

Rad, Raven and Ron smiled.

"I'm in." Raven said.

"Same here." Ron said.

"I could eat." Rad said.

They each left.

Later; they went to another map with burritos in their hands.

"Now where's the prison room?" said Raven.

Rad who was eating fires was looking.

"All the way in the back of the third floor." Said Rad.

G smiled as he drank his grape soda.

"Well lets go." G said. "I got us Movie tickets to see that new movie Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day."

Ron smiled.

"Steve Carrell." Said Ron.

The group ran off.

Later; they entered the prisoner room running and stopped in front of Kim's cell. They started panting.

"This place…is too big. If we…walk…the fan fic…will be over." Said G.

Raven looked at her best friend.

"You're telling…me." Said Raven.

The four stopped panting and stood up straight.

"I'm good." Said Rad.

Ron looks at the cells. He saw a button labeled open all cells.

He shrugged it off before pushing it.

All the cells opened up.

Soon every alien prisoner came out and looked around.

One looked like Psycho Red's Monster form.

"Freedom." Said the alien.

Soon all the aliens ran out of their cells and trampled over G, Raven, and Rad.

"That hurt." G said.

"I know." Raven said.

"Agreed." Rad said.

Ron went in Kim's cell and sees her sleeping.

"I'm not going to try anything." Said Ron.

Rufus came out of Kim's pocket and saw his master.

The Mole Rat started chattering and nuzzled up against Kim's face.

Kim groaned.

She opened her eyes and looked at Rufus.

"What, I'm trying to sleep." Said Kim.

Rufus mumbled while pointing to Ron.

Kim turned to Ron and became surprised.

"Ron." Kim said and got up and ran to her boyfriend.

She hugged Ron very tight.

"Air…air." Ron panted.

Kim sees this and is shocked.

"Opps sorry." She said and sees G, Raven and Rad. "G Raven good to see you two again."

"Likewise." Said G.

Rad was spraying blue spray paint on the wall that said Vilgax eats his own farts.

"We best get out of here." Said Rad.

Rufus ran up Ron's leg and into one of his pants pockets.

G smiled.

"Let's." Said G.

Everyone noticed Rad's graffiti.

"Is the graffiti necessary?" said Raven.

Rad smiled.

"What can I say? It's good to be bad sometimes." Rad said, "Besides you would have done the same thing."

"It's a good message." Said G.

He took out a red one and spray painted a picture of Vilgax in a Tutu.

The group left and quickly returned to Rad's ship before it flew off.

Back on Vilgax's ship; Psyphon and Vilgax entered the prison room and saw everything.

"HEY! Who released my prisoners?" said Vilgax.

He then sees the two pictures of him.

"Who would do such a thing? That's vandalism." Said Vilgax.

He looks at his second in command who was laughing.

Vilgax smacked Psyphon.

"Quit laughing." Said Vilgax.

Psyphon stopped laughing.

"Sorry master." Said Psyphon.

Vilgax looked out a window and saw Rad's ship flying off. He even saw Rufus rubbing his own butt against the window, mocking Vilgax.

"That's just mean." Said Vilgax, "Even by my standards."

He turned to Psyphon.

"Set course for planet earth." Said Vilgax.

"Yes master." Said Psyphon.

He ran out of the prison room.

Vilgax saw the pictures and smiled,

"How did they know I have a Tutu?" He asked.


	6. Exposing Steelbeak

Back on earth in the studio; everyone in the audience was applauding as music started playing.

"It's the Tonight Show with Rob DiMaggio. And here he is." said an announcer.

Rob DiMaggio appeared on stage and sat down at his desk.

"Thank you, thank you. I just flew into town and boy are my arms tired. HEY-OH!" said Rob.

The audience started laughing.

"Heroes, they're always saving us no matter what. But tonight, we've got three heroes right here in the studio we're going to interview. To start, let's bring out Benjamin Kirby Tennyson." said Rob.

The audience applauded as Ben appeared on stage and sat down on a couch.

"Hello everyone." Ben said, "And hi Kai."

Kai smiled as she sat in the front row.

"Now Ben, I understand that you found your first omnitrix when you were ten years old during summer vacation." Said Rob.

Ben smiled.

"Yes. Yes I did." Ben said, "It was a summer I can never forget."

"Of course, I've got a video of one of your moments." Said Rob.

A screen appeared from above the stage and showed a video of Ben activating the omnitrix.

"Come on Way Big." Said Ben.

He slammed down on the omnitrix and became Grey Matter.

He looked at himself.

"Seriously?" said Grey Matter.

A giant foot stepped on the alien as everyone but Kai laughed.

Ben became shocked.

"In my defense, that omnitrix hates me." Said Ben.

"You should have stuck with the Ultimatrix. HEY-OH!" yelled Rob.

Ben, Kai and the Some of the Audiance are shocked.

Some laughed and Ben is mad.

"Hey you try battling evil aliens that want you dead." Ben said.

"Whatever, let's bring out Darkwing Duck." Said Rob.

The audience cheered as blue smoke appeared and Darkwing Duck emerged from the smoke.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the cop that pulls you over for speeding. I am DARKWING DUCK!" yelled Darkwing.

The audience cheered.

"Now no one knows who you are." Said Rob.

"True." Said Darkwing.

"But we've got one of your good moments." Said Rob.

A video of Darkwing on the road was shown.

"Let's get-"Darkwing said before being run over by lots of cars.

The video stopped as the entire audience minus Gosalyn and Honker started laughing.

"And now, let's bring out Sonic the Hedgehog." Said Rob.

However, Sonic didn't come on stage.

"Here's Sonic the Hedgehog." Said Rob.

Cricket sounds were heard.

"WHERE'S THAT HEDGEHOG!?" yelled Rob.

With Sonic; he and Ickis were sneaking around the hallways.

They reached a video monitoring room and saw two guys working the equipment.

Sonic quickly ran into the room and knocked out the two.

Ickis rushed in.

"That was easy." Said Ickis.

Sonic then noticed something.

"A little easy and odd." Said Sonic.

He reached for one of the guy's face and somehow pulled off an ID mask, reverting the person into a F.O.W.L Eggman.

He did the same thing to the other.

"Eggmen, Steelbeak's behind all of this." Said Sonic.

The two heard some groaning and saw another Rob DiMaggio tied up with tape over his mouth and eyes.

Sonic placed an ID mask on Ickis's face and it turned his appearance into a human with purple hair, wearing a white shirt, black leather jacket, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"Keep that on Ickis." Said Sonic.

"Sure thing." Said Ickis.

The two went to the person and untied him, removed the tape from his mouth and eyes.

The person saw Sonic and Ickis.

"Thanks so much for saving me." Said the other Rob.

Sonic realized something.

"If you're tied up in here, than Steelbeak's doing the talk show." Said Sonic.

Rob sighed as he stood up.

"Yes he is. I had every intention of interviewing you, Ben Tennyson, and Darkwing Duck, and show footage of each of you doing good deeds. But Steelbeak and his Eggmen tied me up and took my place, and he's using footage of not so heroic deeds to ruin your reputations." Said the real Rob.

Ickis saw the controls.

"Do you have security cameras all over the place?" said Ickis.

"Yes." Said Rob.

Sonic and Ickis looked at each other.

"Time to beat Steelbeak at his own game." Said Sonic.

The two went to the controls and sat down.

Back on the stage.

"Oh well, better show one of Sonic's deeds without him." Said the fake Rob.

A video appeared, but it was of some Eggmen tying up the real Rob DiMaggio. And Steelbeak with an ID mask in his hands.

"Finally; with Rob DiMaggio tied up, I'll be able to do a fake interview with those three do good heroes he invited and ruin their reputation while it's being filmed on Live TV. Those morons watching it will have no idea what's going on." Said Steelbeak.

Everyone became shocked.

The fake Rob removed the ID mask, revealing Steelbeak.

Sonic came out on stage.

"Show's over Steelbeak, your plot is done for." Said Sonic.

"I thought it smelled like a rooster in here." Said Darkwing.

Steelbeak started muttering stuff before making a run for it.

Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it, and became Snare-Oh.

"Not so fast Rooster." Said Snare-Oh.

He went to the hallway and blocked it off with bandages.

Steelbeak stopped.

"Great, trapped." Said Steelbeak.

Darkwing shot a net that trapped Steelbeak.

"Your show's cancelled." Said Darkwing.

Later; the cops came and arrested Steelbeak and his Eggmen.

"Now that was a great show." Said Colosso.

"I know." Said Salem.

Rob DiMaggio was talking to Ben, Darkwing, and Sonic.

"I am so sorry for all this trouble." Said Rob, "How can I repay all of you for saving me?"

"You don't. We just save people to make sure they're okay." Said Darkwing.

Ben turned to the still filming camera.

"Take that Will Harangue." Said Ben, "Call me a menace, and I save someone's life on live TV."

"I still owe you three a real show. Places people, we're doing a real show and we're doing it live." Said Rob.

"I love Hollywood." Said Sonic.


	7. New Roommates

Rad's ship landed at the park and the group got off.

"Now that was an adventure." said G.

"I know." said Ron.

"Nothing can make this day go wrong." said G.

Suddenly; a bunch of Plumber vehicles appeared and Magister Pateliday appeared with Vilgax.

Vilgax pointed to G.

"That's him Magister, he's the one who spray painted my ship." said Vilgax.

The heroes became shocked.

"Say what?" said G.

"We Plumbers are supposed to give help to anyone who needs it, be they heroes or villains." said Pateliday.

"What's the penalty for spray painting a ship?" said Kim.

Pateliday gave G a toothbrush.

"Cleaning up the graffiti with a toothbrush." said Pateliday.

G groaned.

"Fine." said G, "I'll get right on it."

Back with the others; they were taking the RV back home and had it on Auto Drive.

"Now that was a show." Said Robin.

"I know." Said Kai.

Sonic pulled out a DVD.

"And it's a good thing I have a video of one such good adventure I had." Said Sonic.

He put the DVD in a DVD player and a video of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles was shown on a big flat screen HDTV. The three were stopped by some creepy old guy.

"Stop." Said the old man, "What is your name?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog of Mobius." Said Sonic.

"What is your quest?" said the man.

"To find the Master Emerald." Said Sonic.

"What is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?" said the man.

"What do you mean, African or European Swallow?" said Sonic.

The old man did some thinking.

"I-I don't know that." Said the old man.

The old man went flying up in the air before falling down the bridge.

Knuckles and Tails turned to Sonic shocked.

"How'd you know so much about swallows?" said Knuckles.

"I used a trick from a Monty Python movie." Said Sonic.

"When can I see it?" said Tails.

"When you're old enough." Said Sonic.

The video ended.

The group noticed that they were home.

"We are home?" said Starfire.

"I am amazed that we came home in so little time." Said Rook.

"Travel by Map setting." Said Sonic.

"Good one." Ickis said.

The group entered the mansion and saw Kim and Ron relaxing on the couch.

"HEY! That's my spot." Said Salem.

Sonic lightly kicked Salem.

"Show some respect." Said Sonic.

Salam sighed.

"Ok Sonic." He said.

Sonic ran over to the couch, jumped on the center seat, sending Kim and Ron flying up in the air before landing on the couch.

"Okay time to see some very extreme and dangerous stunts." Said Sonic.

He grabbed the TV remote and pushed the on button.

"Time for some EXTREME AND DANGEROUS STUNTS!" yelled the TV.

"Fetch me a dozen chili dogs so that I can break wind for 2 straight hours." Said Sonic.

"This was a mistake." Said Kim.

Kim and Ron left the living room and saw the others.

Salem looked at Ron.

"Hey, I know you; you were just here this morning." Said Salem.

Ron smiled.

"Yep. I happen to be a friend of Raven and G." Ron said.

Raven came in.

"We had to save Kim from Vilgax. Rad and G sprayed Painted the dungeon." Raven said.

"But G's the one who has to clean it up since Vilgax reported it to the Plumbers." Said Kim.

Ben became shocked.

"Vilgax reported a crime? That's new." Said Ben.

"Not only that, but we're now crashing here for a while." Said Ron.

"Oh great, now I have to deal with two more people." Said Colosso.

Kim and Ron looked at Professor Colosso shocked.

"What?" said Colosso


End file.
